


Heart of diamonds

by Queenie_Beanie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Jumping spider Peter, Peter is a spider-monster, Precious Peter Parker, Tony doesn't have an archreactor but like a huge crystal in his chest, Tony is a monster hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Beanie/pseuds/Queenie_Beanie
Summary: “Osborn wants me to snag that Spider of Queens.” Spider of Queens? Well this was the first He was hearing it.Though then again he told big cases. Covens, nests, packs, demons.Though it was rare a named Creature passes his radar but gets on Osborn’s.“Figure out what it is yet?” Another man asked.“Didn’t Paste pot try to catch him?”“Fuck off I go by trapster- yeah I did. Damn thing laughed at me for a minute. I tried to stick it down and it threw me in my own trap.” That interested Iron-man as he glanced to the group of men.-----Just a one shot i had while I get out of my writers block for my other stories





	Heart of diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.....
> 
> this came to me in a dream where Tony is a monster hunter but ends up low key adopting a monster kid. 
> 
> I needed it written and i wanted to share. Just a one shot.

Iron-man found himself floating in a group of hunters. One that kept him in the loop of monsters in the city.    
  
Monsters was a term Iron-man used loosely. They weren’t human but didn’t make them monsters.    
  
Didn’t mean they couldn’t be monsters either.    
  
The hunters weren’t usually people he associated himself with. But he nursed a drink as he had FRIDAY listen to the conversations.    
  
“Osborn wants me to snag that Spider of Queens.” Spider of Queens? Well this was the first He was hearing it.    
  
Though then again he told big cases. Covens, nests, packs, demons.    
  
Though it was rare a named Creature passes his radar but gets on Osborn’s.    
  
“Figure out what it is yet?” Another man asked.    
  
“Didn’t Paste pot try to catch him?”    
  
“Fuck off I go by trapster- yeah I did. Damn thing laughed at me for a minute. I tried to stick it down and it threw me in my own trap.” That interested Iron-man as he glanced to the group of men.    
  
Kraven was easily the biggest and most famed of the men. A more world wide hunter. He was the one to go trap the spider.    
  
Next to him was a man that more specialized in wizards self named Mysterio. A otherwise least magical human being but that is how he got wizards and rogues with his tricks, with no magic in them it confused the magic users tricking them and allowing him to trap them.    
  
Lastly was a low level hunter but he was known for his traps and even though he wasn’t the strongest not many monsters tricked him in his own traps. Let alone get close enough to throw him in them.    
  
“You look generally ok Petey.” Iron-man commented from under his mask. They glared at him and he grinned cheekily replacing the bottom half of the mask.    
  
“I have databases boys. Shoulda asked! I could given you information.” Kraven hummed.    
  
“And have you steal the hunt if it is interesting enough for you? No the damn spider has been haunting Mr. Osborn’s home. He just wants me to rid the pest.” Kraven said though Iron-man saw the gleam of anger in the hunter’s eyes.    
  
Norman wanted the creature alive.    
  
Well Kraven wasn’t wrong. This was interesting. A professional monster killer being asked to bring one to Norman alive.    
  
Iron-man was interested.    
  
//   
  
It was how he found himself sitting on an cathedral across from the Osborne residence. Pretty architecture. It let him sit out of view as the spider person crawled over the ledge. It started with two scythe like let’s that looked -well-  _ off _ . 

 

Not like any spider he has ever seen before. Then two thin hands and followed by the rest of the body. Which surprised him. Aside from the four spider legs the spiderling looked well like a person. Four spider like legs that originated on either side of their lower back. Other then that. With the hood track pants and what looked like swimmer shoes- the thin kind that really only kept sand and rocks out- the legs lifted off the ground as the person low and hiding in the shadows gracefully slipped to sit over a gargoyle. He was in red.    
  
A dark red but red all the same.    
  
Iron-man tilted his head. Then the creature turned twisting to look at him. He expected a shriek, a roar.    
  
He got a soft gasp.    
  
“You know loitering is against the law... along with scaling churches. This is a place of god you know?” A little shocked the other quickly realized he was there. He didn’t have a heartbeat for one. And two he had filters that canceled out the sound of his breathing.    
  
But this one knew faster than anyone else. His night vision revealed a mask... a mask? Why was this creature hiding their face?    
  
“Iron-man.” The voice that left the creature was unsettling in a way that he tried to pinpoint. It was light, soft... Why was it unsettling.    
  
“N-no offense sir...” the voice changed as if being forced to lower. Another enigma.. why was he trying so hard?   
  
“But if it is against the law why are you up here?” The question had a sass and innocence to it.    
  
Iron-man couldn’t help but laugh. His sensors watched the spider slowly creeping back. Long spider-like legs keeping balance.    
  
“Touché. How about we both get down they yeah? Talk this out?”    
  
“Osborn hire you?”    
  
The guy knew Osborn was after him?    
  
“I heard you have been a pest.” The other took a breath as if trying to speak. But his foot hit a gargoyle and he helped as he tripped back limbs flying up comically.    
  
......... seriously? He walked over and leaned over the creature. Now up close with spider was small as well. Reds and blues with a draw on spider on his chest and goggles.   
  
“Ow....” if it weren’t for the spider-legs this guy was almost looking like a homemade weirdo.    
  
“.......you aren’t very good at this are you?” He held his hand out to launch a net- before it even left he holster or he could blink the Guy was gone. He heard a stutter and looked to see the guy crawling up a glass dome like it was nothing.    
  
Ok the spider so was fast.    
  
His repulsors whirled as he lifted up and shot over to the spider who launched clear across to the next roof.    
  
So the guy was very  _ very  _ fast. And trying to get to the Osborne penthouse.    
  
Iron-man though wasn’t a slouch, He shot past the spider forcing the creature to make a quick turn  and actually got the guy tangled in a net when he fired it as the guy turned around. He caught the spider before the could fall and hurt himself. 

 

The spider threshed and proved to be a hard hitter for such a light creature. He had to stop and set the spider down.   
  
“Look while I don’t usually go for spider-burglars-“ he pulled off the mask and froze.    
  
A kid was staring back at him.    
  
_ A kid was staring back at him _ . Sure the kid wasn’t a Normal kid. He had huge brown human like eyes that faded into black sclera- then smaller pure black eyes two pairs next to the larger ones. One on either temple and one just above his cheek bone. Add the wicked large fangs it was amazing the kid didn’t have a lisp.    
  
He was slightly fuzzy too. A rich blue fur curled with his brown hair.    
  
He looked terrified.    
  
All still led to his previous fact that underlined bolded and Italicized.    
  
This was a  **_KID_ **   
  
A kid who if Iron-man had a laundry list of things this kid did (which Iron man  _ did _ )- webbed criminals- returned lost pets- caught cars and followed people until they got home only to leave once they were safe in their homes.    
  
Iron-man did research. So it did shock and interest him why this overall Good Samaritan albeit a creepy one- was terrorizing Osborne.    
  
“P-please don’t take me to H-him.” Right kid.    
  
“What the ever loving fuck. What are you? Ten?” He asked making all the eyes blink. God it was creepy. Still a kid. The face scrunched up in a way that should of been scary threatening.    
  
But it looked so weirdly cute.   
  
“Fourteen!”    
  
“You are a baby!”    
  
“I am a teenager!”    
  
“You are missing the point here underoos that you aren’t even old enough to  _ drive. _ ” He walked away from the spider to left his mask and rub his face.  Back to the spider as he collected himself.   
  
“What the fuck is your problem Osborn?” He growled to no one but himself. Then the mask came back on so he could turn to the kid who at least got himself to sit up.    
  
“Why are you pulling a spider-burglar on Osborn?”    
  
“I-I don’t steal...”    
  
“Not my question why are you hanging around here and why does Osborn want you?” The boy frowned at him hesitiant. Was it so hard to answer a few questions so he could have a clear consionus on wiping this kid from hunter marks.    
  
Right.    
  
Big bad monster hunter.    
  
He sighed and called back the net that came to him without hurting the kid.    
  
“Talk.”  Once the kid made no move to run.   
  
“......you don’t work for Osborn?”    
  
“God no hate the fucker - the guy. The only reason I was interested in catching you because he is having the hunter Kraven be hired to hunt you down. I was curious as to why Norman wanted you alive.... does he know you are a kid?”    
  
“......don’t know.... I um..... I am friends with his son. But i don’t think he knows that...” The spider looked down playing with the pull strings. “A-and um... there is something in their home... s-so I hang out with him when his dad isn’t there.”    
  
That..... was not what iron-man was expecting. But it sounded more believable given the spider’s track record.    
  
“Now who did you think I was going to take you too?”    
  
“A-A Goblin.” Ok-   
  
“A Goblin.” The spider nodded. Maybe this was the cause of doing only major big jobs. Goblins? When did goblins even settle in New York?    
  
“....ok ok....why is the Goblin trying to snag you?” Shrug.    
  
“Ok.... what is with the mask?” The boy flushed his hand snapped out and there was a light sound before he yanked and the mask left Tony’s hands- a glint of silver trailing away.    
  
“To protect my identity... like a superhero.” The kid mumbled.    
  
Boy was Tony on a ride.    
  
“A superhero now?” The boy frowned and huffed.   
  
“I have super strength- I can hear super far- see really well- I am fast.... I was born with this powers... why can’t I use them to protect people?” There was this honest innocence again. The way the big brown eyes stared at him with a earnest determination.    
  
This kid....    
  
Iron-man laughed again. It was an asshole thing to do he knew but he was on a wild ride here! The boy tensed up and looked down hurt.    
  
“No-no fuck kid- I- I have met a lot of monsters. Human monsters, in humans. I have met a lot of folks....never in my life have I heard a fourteen year old say that. I... I was just shocked. Come on kid.” He held out his hand and the kid took it.    
  
“Could I have a name kid?”    
  
“.....Peter...”    
  
“Peter.... have parents? A guardian?” Peter tensed in a protective way. Iron-man shook his head.    
  
“I only hunt monsters kid. I was just going to tell you to go home to them they are probably worried about you.” Peter blinked eyes wide.    
  
“......I....I- you aren’t gunna hunt me? What about K-Kraven?” Iron-man paused. Right.... he was so use to older creatures who have been through their youths. This was the first time he met a creature so young. -he learned of a creature lived a certain amount of years they would flaunt it no matter how it translated to their species years.    
  
Fourteen was a big number for this kid.    
  
So Tony believe it.    
  
“Then I would be the monster. Besides being a little creepy you are kinda a Good Samaritan. Just stick to that kid. I will make sure Kraven doesn’t come for you..” Then the kid’s eyes glittered. He opened his mouth then closed it... he shuffled away from Iron Man awkwardly.   
  
Iron-man sighed.    
  
“What?”    
  
“It isn’t Iron right? Your suit is too mobile to be iron with the coverage you have.... m-my um....my friend thinks your iron is like... magic metal but... it is titanium Alloy... right?”    
  
Looks like He was still on this ride.    
  
“.....yeah it is Titanium Alloy.... nice catch.”    
  
“I knew it!” The kid whispered. He shook his head and then the kid grabbed his wrist before he could take off.   
  
“U-um... you work for Tony Stark right?” Iron man looked back cold emotionless face looking at Peter.    
  
“Yeah?”    
  
“C-could you tell him I am his biggest fan?I think he is super amazing and like I know he doesn’t get a lot of good press I don’t either and he still does super amazing stuff and he is just my hero- I-I am going to go now um... j-just I-if he ever has a bad day and he would um... want to hear that- or not- I- ok bye.” He yanked on the mask turning and running before his extra limbs caught the ledge and laughed the boy into the air. The silver glint left his wrist and he swung away gracefully.    
  
The mask lifted as Tony Stark himself watched the sight of the boy swinging away.    
  
Peter.... peter....    
  
Peter was a name of hundreds of people in the city. Narrow that down to about fifty in the kids age range in the Queen's area. By chance three kids who wrote him multiple fan mail. 

  
One who lived in Queens, going to an online school for science; that had a Instagram of high up photos and science projects. Who kept himself out of the photos.  Who ironically was the only one who had pictures of the Spider of Queen’s.    
  
Peter Parker.   
  
If Tony had a science and that the kid somehow got tickets close in the front row? Where Tony could see a kid with curly brown hair, hiding extra eyes - his more human like eyes looking more so human and a large jacket hiding extra limbs- with the biggest smile he had ever seen as he made the best presentation he could make.    
  
Well....    
  
No one could really tell he did it for that kid up front that was watching him like he wasn’t a human with a crystal for a heart.     
  
Well... suppose this was a good enough apology for scaring the shit out of a spider-kid.    
  
He even threw in a wink to the kid.    
  
The hopeful wonderful smile he got was enough to make him feel like he had a heart again.

 

Not that anyone could prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work but I like it  
> ok i am back to working on my other fics
> 
> Questions comments below
> 
> Please talk to me about marvel @Queenofyoursoda on tumblr i would like more friends


End file.
